


Secrets: A Hartbig Fanfiction

by Rizzles_Hartbig_Trinity



Category: Hartbig
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzles_Hartbig_Trinity/pseuds/Rizzles_Hartbig_Trinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is in trouble, Hannah doesn't want anyone to worry, what will happen to Grace and Mamrie? Will she get her hands on them? Will they all survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do They Need To Know??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, comments will help to improve the quality of the story

Hannah’s POV

The day I tell them will be the day pigs fly, Hannah thought to herself. She was sitting in Mamrie’s living room being interrogated by her and grace, asking where the dark bruise on her cheek came from. “I walked into a sign post, that’s all” I grumbled, there was no way I was letting them know the truth behind the mark on my face, or the ones anywhere else. “I’m not convinced, but I’m going to trust you on this little hart, but if there is anything else going on you don’t hesitate to tell us okay?” Mamrie said looking unconvinced with my reasoning, and grace just sat in silence taking in the whole situation. “Is Rebecca hurting you?” Grace asked, so quietly I almost didn’t hear her, I sat dumbfounded for a few seconds before exploding “NO I CANT BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT, I LOVE HER, I WALKED INTO A SIGN POST WHILE I WAS SENDING A TEXT THE OTHER DAY” I yelled before regaining my composure sightly, “I’m going home, to where I will not be questioned” I said rudely as I got up and left Mamrie’s apartment without a glance back at mames and grace. As I got into my car I lost my composure and just cried. Grace was right, she was abusing me, but I did lover her, and if they found out I don’t know what I would do.

Graces POV

I sat there with tears in my eyes as I looked at the spot Hannah was sitting in 20 minutes before. “Was that my fault?” I asked Mamrie quietly, “No,” she replied, “but I think we have figured out the identity of Hannah’s sign post.” Mamrie stated as she got up to exit the apartment, “Let’s go over to Hannah’s, I don’t like the idea of snooping but we need to figure out what is going on in that house.” I nodded and rose from the chair I was sitting in, and got ready for the 15 minute drive to Hannah’s.

“What if Rebecca is not there?” I ask Mamrie, “What if Hannah sees us?” I am anxious about what we will see at Hannah’s, as we haven’t been there for a long time, 6 months in fact, since she started a relationship with Rebecca, no one as allowed at their apartment anymore. “Then we tell Hannah that we wanted to apologise of earlier, and screw Rebecca” Mamrie stated matter-of-factly, that’s one of the things I admire about her, she always knows, so does Hannah, but at the moment I’m not so sure where Hannah’s priorities lie. We drove in silence until we reached Hannah’s apartment complex, a horrible sinking feeling resided in the pit of my stomach, I definitely was not ready for what awaited.


	2. Curiosity

Hannah’s POV (30 minutes earlier)

I drove frantically home, I was late, and I was certain that I was not going to get away with it. I approached the front door of our apartment and mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. I cautiously entered the apartment and my stomach immediately dropped, Rebecca was standing in the living pacing with a steel base-ball bat on the table. “I was wondering when you would get back darling” she drew out the word, “I thought you would be longer spending time with that awful red-head Macy, and that bitch Grace, you know the one you are so obviously cheating on me with” she said sweetly, as she lent down and picked up the bat, slowly walking closer to me, daring me to respond. “I would never cheat on your Rebecca, I love you!” I protested. “LIAR!” she screeched as the bat came slamming down into my side, as I immediately hunched over, “YOU SPEND ALL OF YOUR TIME WITH THEM, AND YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!” she screamed again as she kicked me in the back of the knees as I fell to the floor. “You are pathetic hart,” she said, her voice laced with venom, as the bat connected to the back on my head, then my side, the back of my head, over and over, for what feels like hours, but is only about five minutes, until she put down the bat. “Get up” she said to me, as I struggled to use my bruised legs, I was almost certain that I had at least two broken ribs and my arm was dislocated, she looked me square in the face, “If you ever tell anyone, I will find you, and I will kill you and everyone you told” she said sternly, as I nodded, “I love you Hannah” she said, in a completely different voice. “I love you to Rebecca,” I said, and I meant it, as she looked me in the eye and punched me straight in the side of the head, “that was for grace” she said before picking up the bat again and bringing it down onto my head. I saw her lave the apartment as I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few minutes, until I felt well enough to get up and I headed to the shower, as I peeled of my shirt I saw the damage that Rebecca had done, there was one MASSIVE purple bruise stretching from my thigh all the way to my underarm, I brushed this of as I turned on the water and washed the massive clumps of blood out of my blond hair, I felt the sting as the massive gash on the back of my scalp came into contact with the water, I climbed out of the shower, I pulled on a sports bra and shorts, then I put on a loose shirt with split sides, showing off a massive part of the bruise but she wouldn’t have to worry as no one came to visit her anymore, but as she sat down, she fell into unconsciousness, not realizing what was going on around her, or the distraught faces of the two women who entered the apartment minutes afterwards.

Graces POV

“HANNAH!” I screamed as I entered the apartment (grace and mamrie both still have keys for emergencies) all I saw was the blond girl with blood in her hair (the gash on her head was still bleeding) and the biggest bruise grace had ever seen on her side, and there was blood all over the floor, and the glass coffee table was smashed, with a steel baseball bat discarded covered in blood next to it. “Hannah are you okay?” I shouted, “Hannah ANSWER ME, COME ON WAKE UP!” I screamed, as Hannah lay unresponsive, she looked so broken, with bruises all over her small, fragile body. I looked at Mamrie who was just looking down at Hannah’s tiny frame, her face was purple, blue and green, her eye-socket looked fractured, and she looked like she wasn’t breathing. “Grace is she…..” Mamrie asked quietly, “…is she alive?” she couldn’t take her eyes off of Hannah, as I looked for any signs of life in the tiny woman, “she has a pulse!” I said quietly, tears in my eyes, “but it is extremely weak.” Mamrie stared at Hannah for a few more seconds before springing into action, “I’m going to try and move Hannah, we need to get her to a hospital NOW.” Mamrie said, moving towards Hannah’s small frame, “Grace, can you sit in the back seat, I’m going to put her head in your lap, so it doesn’t move, go HURRY,” mamrie almost yelled the last word as I scrambled into the back seat of mamrie's car, as the red head carried Hannah out. Mamrie placed Hannah’s head into my lap, I saw that the small girl winced in pain every time she was moved, even the slightest touch she was trying to open her eyes, but they were swollen shut. Mamrie was speeding but, I didn’t care, I cared about was getting my best friend to the hospital, looking at her, I saw that she was trying to speak, she mumbled something I couldn’t quite put together but she said it again cleared before passing out again, I swallowed at Mamrie asked what she had said, “Mamrie, she said that Rebecca is going to kill her.”


	3. No Point in Pretending

Hannah’s POV 

I awoke with a wave of pain that came every time that I moved, then I realised what had happened, and instantly tried to sit up but I was attacked by another massive wave of pain. “HANNAH!” I heard a familiar voice yell, “Thank god you’re ALIVE” the voice yelled the last word as I felt another wave of pain as someone tried to hug me. “Ahhhhhhhhh” I screamed in pain at the slightest touch of this familiar voiced person, as they quickly withdrew the hug and apologised profusely, and I suddenly realised who the voice was. “Grace?” I asked groggily, not sure whether it was her or not. “Yes Hannah, it’s me, thank god you’re alive, Mamrie and I have been worried sick for the last two weeks!” she exclaimed. “I’ve been out for TWO WEEKS!” I asked, raising my voice slightly, as I again try to sit up, “Where am I ... Argh” I asked as I experienced yet another round of agony. “Hannah stay still, you are in the hospital, Mamrie and I drove you here after we found you at your apartment, you were beaten with a steel baseball bat, and you said Rebecca was going to kill you,” Grace said, and with the same breath she continued, “is she the one doing this?” I opened my eyes more and saw grace hanging her head, there is no point in pretending otherwise now “Yes,” I say, my voice barely audible over the buzz of the machines that are attached to me. “How long?” Grace asked, her head never raising. “Since the beginning.” I whispered, “I’m so stupid!” I say louder, tears stinging my eyes. “No Hannah, don’t you ever call yourself stupid, she kept you in that relationship, and you were too scared to leave her,” grace said angrily, “This is 100% Rebecca’s fault, she could never see you for who you really are, you are a beautiful amazing strong woman, and I think……..” grace said trailing off. “Think what Gracie?” I asked curious for the answer. “I think that I, that I,” grace swallowed, “I think, wait, I know that I love you Hannah Maud Hart I love you more than anything, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Grace said suddenly, losing all composure, and forgetting about my condition she pulled me into a hug before realising and pulling away. “I’m sorry Hannah.” Grace said looking ashamed, not looking me in the eye. “Grace, I,” I said hesitating, looking at her as the colour drained from her face, “Grace I feel the same way.” I said as the colour rushed back into her as she looked down at me with sad eyes. “At least she can’t hurt you while you’re in here” grace said, “and at least you’re alive and awake, oh, I promised Mamrie that I would call her, can you pretend to wake up again when she gets here?” grace asked, with the cutest look in her eyes. “Of course” I say drifting off to sleep again as grace called Mamrie.


	4. A Letter

Mamries POV

“Hannah’s waking up!” Grace yelled through the phone, “If you hurry you might get here before she wakes up!” “That’s awesome, I’ll be there in five minutes, and grace, I want you to tell her when she wakes up, and I also have some news that might not be so great for Hannah to hear, I will tell you when I get there, bye” I said before hanging up. How was I going to tell Grace, and oh my god, I can’t let Hannah know, but I have to tell Grace, and we need to do everything we can for Hannah, but I’m not sure how.

As I pulled up to the hospital I readied myself for what I was about to do, and I pulled on my jacket and headed inside. “Can I have the room number for Hannah Maud Hart please?” I asked “sure thing Hun,” the lady behind the desk answered, in a much too cheery voice, “room 412G” she smiled, I thanked her and headed to Hannah’s room to break the news to Grace at least, and to Hannah at a later date, once the room came into view, I braced myself and looked from the figure of sleeping Hannah to Grace who was looking over at her from the armchair across the room, and as she got up to say hello to me I looked over at Hannah who saw stirring slightly, and I looked back at a teary grace before looking back at Hannah who was stirring slightly, and rushed over to her bedside. “Hey little Hart,” I said calmly, “please wake up Hannah, we need you!” I looked back at a teary Grace who looked behind me and I got up to give her a hug. “Well, I never thought I would live to see the day that Mamrie Lillian Hart confessed that she needed someone” said a faint voice from behind me. “Hannah!” I yelled before rushing up to hug her, but as I made physical contact with Hannah she screamed out and buckled over in pain. “Oh my god Hannah, I’m so sorry” I wailed, as I looked at the shorter woman who was trying with all of her might not to seem like it phased her, “It’s all good mames, it just hurts to move or be touched or anything, and by the way, a piece of paper fell out of your jacket, its just there, but I can’t move to pick it up, sorry.” Hannah said helplessly. I realised what the paper was and quickly snatched it up, “Don’t you dare apologise Hannah, you were beaten senseless, and you have broken ribs and ish, you are forbidden from saying you’re sorry until that bitch is in the ground.” I said, “We made a video for your subscribers saying that you are unable to make any videos for a while because of personal reasons, and they are all hoping you are well.” A strange look came across Hannah’s face “I’m going to have to tell them aren’t I?” she asked quietly. “You don’t have to tell them everything, but at least a vague overview would be good I think.” Grace said, looking from me to Hannah. “Han, you get some sleep okay, Grace and I will stay here until you fall asleep.” I said, “and don’t argue, or I will make the nurses up he dosage little hart, don’t make me do that.” I threatened. “Okay mames, just make sure that if you and grace are tired you leave okay.” Hannah said sternly, and with that I nodded, and so did grace, and she closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly. I turned to Grace the minute I was certain that Hannah was asleep. “I need to show you this” I said calmly pulling the letter out of my bag, “It’s from Rebecca.”


End file.
